The present invention pertains to a repair assembly and method for repairing pipes in the field, and in particular, to a repair assembly and method that includes a composite repair material that is heated in the field.
Pipes that are installed in the field or other industrial applications may be used for a multitude of purposes, such as for carrying water, sewer, gas, oil, chemicals, or other well known uses. During the course of a pipeline's use, it may become necessary to make repairs. Corrosion, cracking, ground shifting, excavation, or other accidents or environmental damage may cause the need for a localized repair in a pipe, where the majority of the pipe is still suitable for use.
One conventional way of repairing a pipe is to excavate around the pipe, cut the damaged section out, and replace it with a new section of pipe spliced into the existing pipe. This type of repair can be costly and time-consuming, as well as requiring the flow to be cut off and the pipe emptied or evacuated in order to complete the repair.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a repair assembly and method of repairing a pipe while the pipe remains in place in a field or other industrial location without the need to cut out and remove the damaged section. A further object of the invention is to provide a repair that will sustain the integrity of the pipe in the repaired area and to provide a method for determining if the integrity of the repair is subsequently compromised.